


A second chance

by gourmetkiwi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Tsukikaneweek, Tsukikaneweek 2015, cannibalizing, well it's just a small bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gourmetkiwi/pseuds/gourmetkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Tsukikaneweek 2015. Day 1: Second Chances / re:union</p>
            </blockquote>





	A second chance

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Tokyo Ghoul:re 57

 

 

His stomach hurt. It hurt so much.

He groaned in pain and slowly opened his eyes. Where was he?

While trying to push himself up, he felt something prick against his hands. Glass fragments. Thankfully, his ghoul skin was too tough to let them push through.

It seemed like Kanae had pushed him through the window of a building with her kagune.

Karren.

Where was she? Was she alright?

While he felt the panic return, he looked up and stopped his breathing when he saw a figure standing a few steps away, observing him quietly. It was dark, but he could still identify the person. Just to be sure, he took a deep breath that hurt his stomach. He was right.

“Kaneki...-kun,” he whispered, surprised by his own hoarse voice.

Kaneki didn't answer. He took a few steps forwards and Tsukiyama could feel fear rushing through his body. He couldn't tell what Kaneki thought, couldn't comprehend his actions at the moment. Maybe this was revenge for the past.

Kaneki leaned down to him slowly and he prepared himself for more pain, but it never came. Instead he could feel soft lips brush against his own and his breathing stopped again. Kanekis lips lingered like this for a little longer, then slowly moved against his with slightly more force before he pulled back completely.

“Tsukiyama-san. I'm sorry”

Tsukiyama knew he didn't mean the kiss.

Without an answer, he tried to stand up, but a sharp pain in his stomach made him fail. Kaneki was there in an instant, supporting him.

“You can't walk. I can see through your abdomen, you know,” Kaneki told him, but he didn't care.

“I have to find Karren... Matsumae... and the others, maybe they need my help, I-”

“They're all dead! The fight was over five hours ago. No one is here anymore. Well, at least no one living.”

Tsukiyama stared at him in disbelief. They couldn't be. Everyone he loved, dead – his family...

Until now, Kaneki's eyes had watched him with a blank expression on his face, but suddenly he looked so sad. Finally, he felt as if this was _his_ Kaneki, the Kaneki from former times, the one that treated Hinami and the others gently and sometimes even him. He clung to this feeling and he felt himself unconsciously pushing his body further against Kanekis, who was still supporting him. He slung his arms around him and finally felt comfortable at standing, with his weight weighing on the smaller one.

Kaneki touched his face gently and he suddenly noticed that it was wet. For how long was he crying?

“I don't know what to say,” he heard him whisper in his ear. “I had to do something. I watched the reaction of the other person on the roof and just hoped you would be saved. There was no guarantee, but still better than ending up in cochlea, I guess. I'm glad you're alright, well, more or less”

Kaneki carefully shoved him to the next wall so he could help him sit against it, kneeling beside him. Then he unbuttoned his shirt a bit, exposing his shoulder.

“Eat.” he demanded and Tsukiyama didn't hesitate for a second, throwing himself on Kaneki, pushing his teeth deep in the nape of his neck. His stomach ached again due to the sudden movement, but he didn't care at the moment, neither did he when he distantly heard the sound of Kaneki groaning loudly through the blood rushing in his ears.

He needed flesh, needed blood and he needed to feel a living body close against his. He was lying on top of Kaneki now and pressed his body against him.

Suddenly, he could feel something hard against his leg. His eyes widened. Was Kaneki really turned on right now? Or was it just a bodily reaction, had he unconsciously touched his crotch in some way?

He decided to not give it a second thought and ripped the chunk of flesh out of Kaneki's neck. It had the most delicious taste he had ever tasted in his life, but he couldn't enjoy it, his thoughts were constantly wandering off to the family he had just lost.

After swallowing the flesh in his mouth, he laid his head down on Kaneki's chest. His heavy breathing slowing back down, he could feel his Rc cells at work, healing the hole in his stomach.

Kaneki didn't say anything, just let him lay on top of him. After a while he wrapped his arms around him _(Tsukiyama noticed with relief that his arm had finally grown back)_ and let his fingers slide through his messy hair.

He closed his eyes.

 

“Tsukiyama-san... back then I gave you a second chance.” He let his words linger in the room for a second before he continued to speak with clear voice..

“Do you think **you** can give me a second chance now, too...?”

Tsukiyama wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. Of course he would, or wouldn't he? Wasn't the fact that he was lying in his embrace answer enough? Then again, Kaneki nearly killed him and as a result definitely killed Karren. This wasn't just a small faux pas.

Tsukiyama raised his head, finding Kaneki looking intensely at him. He met his gaze.

No, he couldn't hate him. He was hurt, but he couldn't find himself putting the blame on Kaneki. Especially after noticing the sad look returning to his beautiful, steel-gray eyes. He slid up, brushing his lips softly against Kanekis. He pulled back away almost immediately. This had to be enough of an answer, he couldn't bring himself to speak up at the moment, afraid of his own voice.

He could catch a glimpse of surprise on Kaneki's face before he returned to his neutral expression again, but Tsukiyama could still spot the slight blush on his cheeks.

“When your wound is healed enough for you to walk without pain, we will leave,” he murmured. “We'll live together. I'll hide you from the CCG.”

“Aren't you living with these four kids?” Tsukiyama's curiosity made him find his voice back.

“I'll leave those three,” he answered quietly and Tsukiyama could detect a faint pain in his voice.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, Tsukiyama lowering his gaze.

He looked back up when Kaneki spoke again.

“Then it's settled,” he put his hands on the sides of Tsukiyama's face, encouraging him to come closer, and leaned himself in, closing the distance between their lips for the third time now. This time the kiss was a bit more passionate; he pressed his lips with more force against his and licked them, pushing his tongue in right after. He explored his mouth intensely and Tsukiyama immediately reacted, greeting his tongue with his own.

 

They pulled away of each other, gasping for air. Kaneki smiled at him. It was a gentle smile.

They both had hurt each other deeply but they could still look at each other in such an affective way...

They were even now.

 

 _Maybe this is more like a **real** second chance for me now...,_ Tsukiyama thought to himself.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This is my first english fanfic. I couldn't find an english proofreader within short time, so only a german friend of mine checked my english (Danke Jannik!)
> 
> I needed Kaneki to comfort Tsukiyama. :')
> 
>  
> 
> I'd appreciate comments and kudos!  
> Also, you can follow me on tumblr, my url is gourmetkiwi


End file.
